


The One Where Sirius Names Himself

by roguefaerie



Series: Trans HP One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little handwavy, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: And Remus has an idea.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Trans HP One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	The One Where Sirius Names Himself

“Remus, there’s something else..”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Now that Peter’s gone, I see.”

“Of course when Peter’s gone,” he said. “The point is, Remus. You know I haven’t been able to get into the boys’ dorms yet.”

“Technically.”

“Of course technically, but at night, sometimes, it bothers me.”

“Mm. I suppose it would bother me too. I hadn’t thought of that.”

His boyfriend, small as he was in the body he had, could give him the most bitter looks that made him seem taller just from how pointed they were.

“Listen. Well, by the way--is there, well, anything else I can call you? Besides, uh.”

“I’ve been thinking about that. Do you know, I like the name Sirius. It’s a specific star. I talked about it with Aurora a little bit, but it was my idea first.”

“Sirius it is then.”

“Thank you, love.”

“Now, about the dorms. I think I have an idea.”

*~*~*

“What animal would you be if we did this?” Remus asks. “I admit, I might be being a bit selfish. After all, I’m already...well. So of course I’d love for my friends to join me.”

“So you think I’d be less conspicuous as an animagus?” Sirius asks. “Anyway, that’s easy. I’d be a black dog. You know.”

“A black dog.”

“Yes.”

“That’s not a bt morose?”

“Is it more morose than a werewolf? Anyway, sure. I’m morose. Call me Eeyore if you want.”

“We’re calling you Sirius. You asked.”

“Anyway, you know why.”

“Well, you know pets are allowed here. Maybe it’s a good cover.”

“Maybe. Maybe it’ll be fun.”

“You know how McGonagall always wanted to be a cat. It’s not that different.”

“All right. I’ll do it. It’s not that different from being a boy, after all.”

“No, not particularly.”

Sirius smiles, and Remus wonders if he’ll keep the same face when he looks the way he wants to after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I wrote this when I was slightly out of it. I'll try to do a more detailed trans masc Sirius fic at some point, for now this exists.


End file.
